Nadeshiko's
by hanakazehana
Summary: Another point of view from Namori-sensei's Yuru Yuri spin-off, "Oomuro ke" chapter 3. Nadeshiko (Sakurako's onee-chan) centered.


**NADESHIKO'S ; CHAPTER 1 OF 2**

**"I LOVE YOU . . ."**

Nadeshiko terlihat gelisah, cewek berambut pirang pendek dengan warna iris mata berwarna coklat itu terus melirik ke arah jam weker yang ada di kamarnya. Tangan kanannya memegang _handphone_ dan tangan kirinya masih memegang handuk yang baru selesai dipakai untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Kini ia mengenakan kaus plain putih dan shortpant berwarna hijau muda.

"_Itsumo mirakuru . . . yeah . . . itsumo mirakuru . . . ou . ._ . " ringtone _handphone_-nya berbunyi ketika jam weker tersebut menunjukkan pukul 21.58. Kegelisahan di wajahnya menghilang ketika dia memencet tombol terima panggilan di _handphone_-nya.

"_Halo?_" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Nadeshiko dari seberang.

"Hey"

"_Maaf Nadeshiko, apakah kau lama menunggu?_" tanya suara dari seberang setelah yakin bahwa telponnya diangkat langsung oleh Nadeshiko.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa", jawab Nadeshiko "Aku tidak terlalu menunggu kok".

"_Beneran nih?_"

"Iya", balas Nadeshiko singkat.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Hey, apakah itu normal untuk melakukannya di sekolah?" lanjut Nadeshiko langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"_Aku rasa kita harus dapat menahannya saat di sekolah, kan?_" jawab suara dari seberang, "_meski itu sulit aku akan berusaha untuk menahannya_".

"Hmm, kalau kau berkata seperti itu, mungkin aku bisa lega dan juga berusaha menahannya". Nadeshiko terdiam beberapa saat dan suara di seberang pun ikut terdiam. "Yah, ini juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa seenaknya kita lakukan, jika teman-teman kita sadar mungkin hal ini bisa menjadi musibah", lanjut Nadeshiko agak menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Menurutku tidak juga . . ._"

" . . . eh?" Nadeshiko terkejut dengan respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"_Mungkin kita bisa sesekali membicarakannya kan, bukan begitu juga sih, tapi sungguh aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu Nadeshiko_", terdengar jujur suara tersebut di telinga Nadeshiko.

_Sebetulnya aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu banyak hal, tapi . . ._, batin Nadeshiko bergejolak. "Jika hanya sesekali mungkin kita bisa membicarakan hal tersebut di sekolah kan?" Nadeshiko menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"_Un . . ._", jawab suara dari seberang singkat. "_Betewe Nadeshiko ._ . ." lanjut suara tersebut sengaja dipotong.

" . . . apa?"

" . . _. I love you 3_"

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut Nadeshiko merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Dia melihat ke arah cermin yang berada di seberang kasurnya. Disana terlihat seorang cewek berambut pirang pendek yang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan kanannya memegang _handphone_ dan wajahnya kini merah padam.

"Moo, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali lagi . . .", Nadeshiko memotong perkataannya sesaat lalu dengan malu-malu dia melanjutkan , " . . . I love you". Setelah itu suaranya seperti menghilang habis karena dipakai untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "_Nadeshiko kau bilang apa?_", tanya suara dari seberang dengan nada menggoda.

"Sudah cukup", Nadeshiko menjawab singkat menyadari wajahnya masih memerah.

"_Please_, _ucapin sekali lagi dong_".

"Nggak mau".

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu_", rayu suara dari seberang. "Ya, lalu?" tanya Nadeshiko singkat. "_Tolong ucapin sekali lagi dong_".

"_Kreek . ._ ." tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar Nadeshiko terbuka. Nadeshiko terbelalak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan _handphone_ dari tangan kanannya.

"Hey, udah slesai belum sih?" tanya suara cewek yang membuka kamar tersebut. "Sakurako?" suara Nadeshiko terdengar agak keras karena kaget. "Cepat buatin makan malam, laper nih," Sakurako, cewek berambut pirang panjang sebahu dengan ujung rambut bergelombang , membentuk pose aneh di depan pintu kamar. Telapak tangan kirinya yang menahan kepala, sedangkan siku kiri yang menahan berat tubuhnya disandarkan di engsel pintu.

"Adik nyebelin, tidak bisa ya mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ya?" Nadeshiko kini berdiri di depan adiknya yang memiliki tinggi sebahunya dan segera tangan kirinya mengepal dan menghujam kepala Sakurako. "Aww, sakit Onee-chan!" Sakurako reflek menjerit sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Dasar Sakurako . . .", Nadeshiko lalu menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

"Maaf ya soal Sakurako tadi . . ." kata Nadeshiko yang kini duduk membelakangi pintu kamarnya setelah yakin adiknya menjauh dari kamarnya.

"_Un, tak apa-apa kok, kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok di sekolah ya ._ . ."

"Okay".

"_Oh iya Nadeshiko_ . . ."

" . . .un?"

"_I love you_". "_Tuut . . . tuut . . . tuut . ._ ." terdengar suara mesin yang menunjukkan bahwa pembicaraan terputus.

"Dasar . . ." meski terdengar suaranya dongkol, tetapi sebersit senyum terkembang di wajah Nadeshiko.


End file.
